


Let's Cook!

by IheartJack0023



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Literature, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9361106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IheartJack0023/pseuds/IheartJack0023
Summary: In which Sanji tries his hand at video games. Modern!AU. One-shot. [Sanji x OC]





	

Risa watched as her curly-browed, blond boyfriend slouched back against the couch, cigarette between his fingers and her newly bought Nintendo DS in his hands. She raised an eyebrow at the scene as she placed her keys down on the table that stood beside their apartment door. She couldn't help but wonder what he was playing because (1) Sanji had never been all that interested in video games like she was, and (2) whatever it was had him so engrossed in it that he didn't notice her enter the apartment—that was the strangest part about it because, even if he were in the middle of cooking, he would always notice.

Risa creeped up behind the couch as quietly as was possible for her. When she got close enough to him to be able to see what he was playing, she had to try her absolute hardest to hold in her laughter. She watched as he aggressively moved the stylus back and forth, trying his hardest to beat the timer and then—a woman appeared on the screen with a yellow apron, a pink bandana over her brown hair with "Failed!" printed neatly at the bottom. Risa couldn't hold in her laughter anymore.

"Oh my god! Did Mr. Chef just fail at Cooking Mama?" Sanji jumped at the sound of Risa's voice. He looked behind him to see her doubled over behind the couch, laughing hysterically. Tears pricking the corner of her eyes. Sanji huffed, placing the cigarette he had had between his fingers, which had mostly burned itself while he was occupied, in his mouth.

"This stupid game is nothing like cooking!" Defended Sanji.

"Don't be a sore loser, Sanji," Risa told him while waggling her finger at him.

She saw him pout and the sight helped to calm down her laughter. She took the cigarette out of his mouth and then tackled him onto the sofa, making sure to keep the burning cigarette away from the material of the sofa. She giggled and sat up, her body still on top of his and then leaned over to put out the cigarette on the ashtray which sat on the table in front of the sofa. She turned back to him and let her body fall back against him.

"I'm sorry," she murmured against his neck. She lifted herself up enough to place a gentle kiss on his lips.

"How about I help you win?"

"And how would you do that?" He asked her.  

"Sit up," she said, standing up to let him do so. As he sat up, she grabbed the DS and stylus which had fallen onto the other side of the couch. Once Sanji was sitting upright on the sofa. She sat herself on his lap, adjusting herself to get comfortable. Sanji, naturally, tensed at the feeling of her rear rubbing against his crotch and placed his lips by her ear.

"Don't tease me like that," he said in a low voice. Risa bit her lip at the sound of his voice and the feeling of his breath by ear.

"Not now, not now," she told him. Then she grabbed his hands, placing hers on top of them, and moving them to grip on the DS. "I shall lead you."  

She started a round of the game, moving his hands back and forth and in circles, stopping them when she needed to, getting perfect scores along the way. Sanji quickly got distracted as he looked over at the satisfied smile on her face. He had never really thought much about her and her video games, but now that he had tried his hand at it, he realized that it was a lot more difficult than it looked. It actually did take some skill. And that was what Risa was skilled. Just like he was skilled at cooking. It made him love her that much more.

He pulled his right hand out of hers causing her to turn her head to look at him in confusion. He used the opportunity to place the hand on her right cheek and press a firm kiss onto her lips.  

"What was that for?" She asked when he pulled away.  

"Because I love you," he told her as he started to trail kisses down her neck. Risa giggled at the sudden confession.  

"I don't understand you sometimes," she said. "But I love you too." She gave him a kiss before turning back to her game. "Now, look!" She drew Sanji's attention back to the DS in her hands. He saw Mama staring back at them with stars in her eyes.  

"I'm just as skilled as mama!" Risa cheered with a grin on her face. Sanji smiled at her over-excitement.  

"Thankfully only in the game," he said. Risa looked at him questioningly.

"Huh?"

"If you could cook a French Cruller that beautifully in real life then you'd have no need for me," Sanji said with a dramatic pout on his lips. Risa laughed again. She placed the DS to the side and turned around on Sanji's lap so that she was straddling him.

"Don't be ridiculous, Mr. Chef," she said. She pressed her forehead against his. "You can do more than just cook." Sanji smirked at her words and the closed the gap between them.


End file.
